


Taako Has A Meltdown

by yourlocalwordsdealer



Series: Autistic Taako [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: All wizards are autistic thems the rules, Autistic Character, Autistic Taako, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kravitz is an amazing boyfriend, M/M, May Become a Series, Meltdown, Merle Highchurch (mentioned), Non-Verbal, OP is autistic, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, dunking on rich people, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalwordsdealer/pseuds/yourlocalwordsdealer
Summary: Taako came to this party to have a good time and he's honestly feeling so attacked right now.Feat: Best Boyfriend Kravitz
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Autistic Taako [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714960
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Taako Has A Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The way that Kravitz deals with Taako's attack is from my personal experience as an autistic person. Please don't use this as a guide for helping the autistic people in your life, ask them!

The ballroom was rich and lavish; each pillar dripped with gold and silver banners that fluttered in a non-existant wind, chandeliers spun mellow lights onto the dancers below and giant bouquets of sweet scented flowers covered every available surface. Marble statues of centaurs and nymphs were dressed in silks and chiffon with pearls draped around their necks.

Taako watched from the nosebleeds, his gaze following the people spinning and waltzing below as they swayed in massive dresses and tailored suits.

He was boiling alive in his own costume. It was light blue shirt with black tux trousers, buried under his thick weighted cloak and wizard hat, which balanced on his head at a jaunty angle. He gathered up his cloak with both hands and brought it further around him - the comforting fabric drawing him deeper and deeper into his clothing cocoon.

Say what you will about wizard fashion but at least you can get away with wearing the clothing equivalent of a weighted blanket.

He breathed in again and got a nose-ful of expensive perfume, drifting up from the party below. He sneezed into one hand, trying to block out the overwhelming stink and succeeding only in inhaling more of it.

It was at times like this when Taako realised how different he was, how unsuited his mind was to coping with such a slew of information; it didn't feel like this when he was on Merle's beach, soaking in the warm water of the sea from his favourite surfboard, hat over his eyes to block out the sun.

It hadn't been too bad in his room on the moon, although the air quality was awful and he could hear the electrics in the walls.

He felt most safe in his room at home, the blinds drawn and lights out, hand slowly stroking through his cat's thick fur.

This was something he wasn't made for. The ball was just a business thing, an arbitrary rich kid event for all the "influential people" to gas about their success.

Taako had convinced himself that it would be fun - maybe he could meet new people, get out of his rut. This seemed good on the surface, healthy even! But Taako had learned long ago that what was healthy for others may not be healthy for him. He liked his rut and it was there for a reason; it was comforting and quiet and not at all as loud and bright as this fucking party!

He counted to ten, breathing in and out to try and un-knot that lump that had settled in his chest, now spreading to his legs and arms and making them ache with the pressure of keeping himself up.

He'd tried to talk to the people there but casual conversation was to Taako like sunlight to a vampire and the hustle and bustle of the people, barging into him from every side and staring _into_ his face made him want to curl up into a ball and sleep for a million years.

Then he'd just frozen up, croaked something about the hor'deurves not agreeing with him and left the baroness of nowheresville sipping her fifth glass of fantasy champagne.

Taako sunk down against the railing and reached for his stone of far speech, hastily punching in Kravitz's number and bringing it up to his face, listening to the tone beep intermittently.

Finally, the stone made a crackling sound and he heard his boyfriend's voice on the other side.

"Taako, are you alright?"

Krav wasn't cockney at the moment which told him that he wasn't on duty at the moment, Taako let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm a - okay babe." He said, "But this party is gonna send me crazy soon."

Kravitz laughed softly on the other end.

"Do you want me to come pick you up?"

Taako nodded, and then, when he realised that kravitz couldn't actually see him: whispered yes into the reciever.

Kravitz hung up, followed by a few seconds of silence before a great scythe appeared, slicing through the air infront of him.

A large, human sized rift followed in it's wake. Several shimmering folds of black and grey, like ripples in water.

Kravitz stepped through the portal and knelt down to where Taako was sitting, tapping him gently on the shoulder.

"Hey, babe. Can you speak?"

Taako shot out a hand from inside his blanket, a thumbs down.

"Okay, then." Kravitz said and turned back to the portal. Still grasping his scythe to keep it open. "Can you walk?"

Taako gave a shaky thumbs up and awkwardly stumbled to his feet, limbs tense and clumsy.

"Careful." Kravitz hovered a hand near his boyfriend. "Can I touch you?"

Taako gave him another thumbs up and Kravitz put an arm around his shoulders.

Gradually, they walked through the rift and into Kravitz's apartment; where Taako collapsed against the wall, a pile of coloured fabrics.

Kravitz's scythe melted away and the rift disappeared, taking with it the sounds and smells of the party.

Taako took his boyfriend's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Thanks." He signed with his other, "I love you."

Kravitz smiled and pulled Taako closer, into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you too."


End file.
